reste près de moi
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Mello se rend compte à quel point Matt est indispensable pour lui


**Bon j'me lance !**

**Je voulais vraiment pouvoir publier une fanfic dans cette fandom, mais j'avais aucune idée quoi faire avec ce couple que j'adore tant. Alors soudain l'idée m'est venu ! Et donc je vous la présente en un petit OS et j'espère que vous allez aimé. **

**Et sans oublier, ne faite pas attention à mes fautes d'orthographes. Je fait de mon mieux pour les corrigés. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Mello était dans une pièce qui était complètement noir. Il avait même de la misère à voir le bout de ses doits. Le blond se dit qu'il allait s'habituer à cette noirceur et donc resta assit cherchant une lumière, mais tout était noir. Aucune lumière réussissait à percer la noirceur.

Voyant que cela le menait à rien de rester assit à attendre, Mello se leva et marcha droit devant lui d'un pas assurer à la recherche d'une sortit. À cause de l'obscurité, le blond avait de la misère à voir à plus de quelque mètres devant lui et donc ne savais pas quand il allait enfin pouvoir toucher à un mur.

Il continua donc de marcher et marcher sans jamais avoir toucher un mur. Sois la pièce était énormément grand, sois il était tout simplement dans un vide infini. Inconstamment, il espérait que se sois la première option. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Mello se tanna et abandonna l'idée qu'il y a un mur à quelque part, mais l'idée de foutre le camp de cette pièce était en aucun cas délaisser.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Mello se remit comme il était au début et essaya toujours de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il aurait bien aimer pouvoir mangé une de ses tablettes de chocolat pour s'éclaircir les idées. Alors qu'il allait recommencé à marcher quelque chose attira son attention. Il était maintenant capable de voir son ombre.

Il se retourna et, à son grand bonheur, vit qu'il y avait une faible lumière. Elle avait l'air à des kilomètres de lui, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter pour autant d'aller vers cette lumière. Il espérait même que Matt l'attend proche de cette lumière.

Au début, Mello marchait, mais sa marche se transforma rapidement en une course. Une course pour aller vers la lumière, mais cette lumière ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que tout allait aller pour le mieux.

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit qu'est-ce qui produisait cette lumière.

La lumière était en fait un feux. Le feux qui brûlait un église qui avait passer plusieurs années sans entretien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Mello se sentait soudainement très mal, mais pas juste ça. Il y avait aussi un sentiment qu'il n'avais pas ressentit depuis un moment. _La peur. _

Le blond resta figé devant se spectacle pendant que les flammes montait de plus en plus haut. Ils étaient presque rendu à la croie qui perçait le ciel bleu. Mello regrettait presque la pièce noir qu'il était il y a quelque secondes. Au moins, il ne se sentait pas aussi mal dans le noir.

Rien ne se passa durant plusieurs minutes. Mello fixait le feux qui avait presque tout engloutit la bâtisse. Seule la croie restait intacte. Alors qu'il décida que c'était trop et qu'il voulait retourné dans le noir, quelque chose lui en empêcha. Une douce voix qui lui paru pas si inconnu que ça venant de derrière lui

« Mihael »

Mello se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, s'assit dans ses couverte, puis il essaya de se calmer. _Putain, c'est juste un rêve. _Même s'il essayait du mieux qu'il peux de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, le sentiment qu'il avait dans son rêve n'était pas partit

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, le blond se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre l'une de ses meilleur barre de chocolat.

Il était tellement préoccupé par le sentiment qu'il ressentait qu'il en avait complètement oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

« Ça va ? Demanda Matt à Mello du divan qui était entourer de plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur.

Le blond prit un instant avant de répondre. Il croqua dans la barre et répondit finalement à son coéquipier.

- Non, vraiment pas. »

Même s'il avait menti, le blond était quasiment sûr que Matt s'avait qu'il aura menti. Alors autant dire la vérité.

Matt lâcha ses ordinateurs pour aller se rapprocher de son blond. Il pris l'un des cendriers qui trainait dans la pièce, s'alluma une de ses cigarettes et regarda Mello qui dévorait, pour une fois, sa palette au complet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'e sais pas trop. Depuis que je me suis réveiller, j'me sens pas bien, avait répondu le blond tout en jetant le papier d'aluminium de la palette de chocolat .

Matt qui voyait que son Mello ne se sentait pas seulement mal, mais qu'il avait aussi peur, déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et serra Mello dans ses bras.

- Et là ? T'est mieux ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, mais Matt savait qu'il avait fait plaisir à son Mello. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant un moment, puis il se décolla un peux sachant que trop d'amour pouvait le rendre plus agressif.

Il donna un doux baiser sur le front de son blond, puis pris un bouffé de sa cigarette qui commençait à brûler d'elle même.

« Ça va aller, dit-il tout en caressant les cheveux blond, je vais toujours être à tes côtés.

Mello pris la main de Matt et la fit lâcher ses cheveux. Il était heureux de ce que son coéquipier lui avait dit, mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais de la vie. Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait besoin était du sommeil.

- Veux-tu que je viens dormir avec toi ? Demanda Matt avec un sourire idiot sur le visage sachant que Mello allait surement l'envoyer promener.

- Fait ce que tu veux. »

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit et il prit Mello comme une princesse et l'amena vers la chambre à coucher.

_**~XX~**_

Le feux continuait de brûler devant ses yeux.

« Mihael »

Mello se retourna et vit que Matt était derrière lui. Il n'était pas ensanglanté comme la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu à la télé. Il était tellement soulagé de voir que son coéquipier avait toujours son sourire idiot même après qu'il soit mort.

« Je t'avais dit que je serai toujours là à tes côté »


End file.
